holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Four brigadiers four story’s: a redwall Tail
A/N I own my OCs, but I don’t own the Redwall Universe or any of its characters that might be in this story. OK, so I want to straighten a few things out. Each chapter will be focusing on one character and what they’re doing during that time. It might be a bit wonky at first and I may put in other character's points of view just so the story makes sense. So here’s how it’s gonna be: the first chapter will be about Vicky, the second chapter will be focusing on Gabs, then Opal in the third chapter, and, last but not least, Oscar in chapter four. Basically that’s the order of the characters. And I’m going to be having some help with this story by WaterColor16, who is very preoccupied at this time, so chapters may be coming in a bit slow. I’ll want to explain a few things before we begin... Number one, Squihairjin are small creatures that have the body of a hair and the ears and tail of a squirrel. They also have oddly colored eyes and fairy wings. Number two, Jinstars are my own version of the Jedi. Good Jedi versus the bad Sith sort of thing. And instead of light sabers, I’ll have them use regular swords that have been blessed with different magical abilities. But I think you guys get the jist of it. So for those of you who have heard of my story and of the whole jinstar thing, this is the place to find it and I hope it lives up to expectations. Summary: A young squirrel maid seeking revenge upon a fox that helped murder her parents and invade her home. A young mouse and his sister looking for a stoat that had murdered their entire family. A young pair of otter slaves are seeking freedom. A young raccoon is seeking answers about his real mother, and his secret heritage. The one thing they were not seaking was each other. And that's just what they'll find... Book 1 Vicky's story In days of old, four shal leave And days of now, four shal come Maids of night are born into this land Beware light of the moon Four of darkness will come Four of vengeful stars will follow To protect past and present To protect our queens of silver moonlight And to always follow Poem of the future Spranlar’s writings Chapter 1 Beginning’s In a little tree home, the sounds of the newborn squirrel babe could be heard. Mapleleaf, a pretty black squirrel with green eyes, looked down at the little bundle in her arms. A red squirrel with dark brown eyes waited impatiently outside the door. He had been pacing back and forth outside that blasted door for what felt like hours. His wife had gone into labor earlier that morning and the sun's position in the sky betrayed the current time to be mid to late evening. When would he hear something? Just when he thought his intense brown stare would bore a hole right through that wooden door, it opened. “Quester, you can come in now.” Said the soft voice of a young squirrel healer named Marissa. Quester didn’t need to be told twice. He walked into the room and as soon as he did, Marissa bowed her head and left, softly closing the door behind her. Quester took a deep breath and cautiously walked to the back room, where he found his wife laying atop their bed wrapped in blankets. Quester was reluctant to enter at first, but a reassuring smile from Mapleleaf seemed to alleviate his fears. Quester sat on the bed beside his wife and kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled up at him and asked, "Would you like to hold her?" Quester's paws trembled and tears of joy ran down his face as the bundle that contained a precious new life entered his arms. Their eyes met and father and daughter shared the first in a lifetime of loving gazes. “Welcome to the world little one.” Quester said with joy. He looked down at Mapleleaf asking, "What should we name this perfect baby girl?" “I’ve actually thought up a name for her.” Mapleleaf said. “And what would that be my dear?” Chuckled Quester as he ran his paw gently across the baby's forehead. “Well, she’s feisty yet kind looking. So I thought the name Vicky would suit her just fine.” Said Mapleleaf, looking up at her mate for approval. Quester tried out the name in his head. “I like it. Vicky it is then.” They couldn’t possibly imagine what life had instore for the young baby sitting in front of them. It was Quester who broke the silence. "You did a good job with this one Mapleleaf." When there was no response from his wife, Quester took his eyes off of Vicky and lowered his gaze to Mapleleaf. "Mapleleaf?" Quester asked a little more urgently. "Are you alri…" Quester trailed off then, realizing that his wife, exhausted from her efforts, had fallen asleep in his arms. He pulled Mapleleaf closer to his chest and placed a now sleeping Vickey back in her mother's arms. Quester smiled to himself before laying his head on a cushion and drifting off to sleep. Book 2 Gab's Story Chapter 2 beginnings part 2 In a little cottage in Mossflower Wood, a young mousewife with white fur and brown eyes was giving birth to her first child. It was soon noontide when, at last, the little bundle of life was released into the world. The mousewife, who's name was Blossom, smiled at her first born. A son. The little white mouse was wrapped in a soft blue blanket. He looked at his mother, who had tears of joy streaming down her face as she realized that her new born babe had her big brown eyes. What a sweet surprise. A moment later, the baby broke the silence. He began making cooing sounds and clapped his paws softly. Though they would like to think so, Blossom and her son weren't the only two creatures in the room. Seated quietly beside Blossom's bedside was an elderly mousewife by the name of Abigail. She was Blossom's mother in law and a respected healer in their small corner of Mossflower. Abigail grinned as she pushed up her glasses. "Well now, what are you going to name this young rogue, eh? She looked at the door, a smug smile playing across her lips. "I suggest you decide soon, because I don't think Richard can keep your husband outside for much longer." She said, trying to stifle her chuckles by covering her mouth with her paw. As if on cue, Jared, Blossom's husband, slammed the door open so hard that it made a resounding crash!! as it collided with the wall behind it. Jared was a handsome young mouse, with dark brown fur and deep blue eyes. Standing behind Jared was his father Richard, another brown mouse with gray streaks in his fur. The older mouse's face was red as a tomato and sweat dripped down his cheeks as he spoke. "Sorry Abigail!" He panted. "But I couldn't get my son to stay away from here any longer. I forgot how strong he was… I seriously got to workout more." Richard stopped talking to rub his paws together, as if they had been hurt. Noticing this, Abigail looked at Richard curiously. "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing." Richard said with a smirk on his face as he pointed to his son. "Houdini over here just tried to bust the door down. And he may or may not have succeeded if I hadn't hit him over the head with a frying pan." Jared, who by now was kneeling on the floor at his wife's bedside holding her paw, grinned back at his father and tapped his uninjured forehead. "Not that it stopped me for long. I ran right past you as soon as you stepped away from the door. You're right dad, you do need to workout more." Abigail shook her head. "Ok boys, that's enough. We'll leave you two alone for awhile. come on Richard, let's go have lunch." Richard agreed wholeheartedly. "I'm not as young as I used to be. Whose bright idea was it to put me on guard duty anyway? At least Jared didn't kick the door in." "Um, Richard, he did kick the door in." Blossom said. "Speaking of which, did you use my good frying pan?" Abigail asked, a snarl hidden just beneath the surface of her motherly voice. Richard put his paws up in surrender. "It was the closest thing to paw. I wasn't thinking that you were going to need it." "Well of course I need it. What else am I supposed to make your lunch with? Oh, forget about it. We'll just get something in town." Abigail said, marching angrily out of the room. Blossom could hear Richard muttering something about having another mouth to feed as he followed his wife apprehensively out of the room. As soon as they were alone, Jared stood from his position on the floor and sat down in Abigail's stool right next to Blossom's bed. Then the new father began to open his mouth, no doubt about to ask a series of questions that Blossom wasn't in the mood for. Blossom gave her husband a stern look. "Jared, don't open your mouth. I am perfectly fine and I don't need anything. I do not want you to wake up our son. Do I make myself clear or did I stutter?" Jared just nodded dumbly before asking, "Well what are we going to name him my love?" Blossom looked thoughtful. "Well… he makes a lot of noise and he has the most cheerful eyes. How about Gabs? After all, he's already a big talker." Jared smiled. "Gabs, huh? What a perfect name for such a social butterfly." Still holding her new son, Blossom drifted off to sleep. Jared kissed her cheek and smiled. He looked down and whispered to his child, "Oh little Gabs. May this harsh world be kind to you." Book 3 Opels Story Chapter 3 beginnings part 3 Far from the lands of Mossflower country, there is an island that was home to an assortment of different creatures. Its residence included hedgehogs, mice and otters.The island was peaceful and serene, a safe haven for all woodlanders. But Dame Fortune, ever the wicked beast, had other plans for the little island. The white flag of truce that usually hung proudly over the nation, would soon be stained red with the blood of war. Unbeknownst to anyone, a ship full of bloodthirsty raiders was making their voyage to this tiny, practically defenceless island. The corsairs were closing in fast and would arrive in just a matter of hours. If anyone was oblivious to the coming destruction, it was the family of three otters who lived in a small cave that was tucked into one of the island's various rock formations on the coastline. Joy, a middle aged otterwife, had just given birth to her second child: a little otter maid with chocolate brown fur, yellow eyes and a black streak running from her muzzle to her rudder. Tritannus, Joy's first born, was trying, and currently failing, to keep his father Samuel out of the bedroom that his mother was in. "Father, mother will be fine!" Tritannus said wildly, shoving his father back. "I know Tri, but still it's always nerve-wracking. You'll understand when you're much older." He said, noticing his son's look of discomfort. "Um… yeah." Tritannus scratched the top of his head as he gave his awkward reply. Before the conversation could get any weirder, a female hedgehog's head popped out the door. "Right then, you old seaweed whiskers. You two can come in now. I'm out of here." "Thanks Prickle." Tritannus said, waving goodbye to the female hedgehog. Prickle dipped her head respectfully to the young otter and his father. "Don't mention it friends." Samuel and his son walked quietly into the room. The otterwife looked up. She grinned at her son. "Come meet your little sister Tri." The silver otter ran to his mother's bedside. He looked down at the babe and smiled. "She's cute." Tri paused for a moment, before looking up and asking, "What's her name going to be?" "That's easy. Her name is going to be slave!" The three otters whirled around in shock to see a big, dark brown wolf staring at them. He casually notched an arrow on his bow and aimed at Samuel's chest. The wolf's voice was a mocking tone as he snarled, "That is, of course, if I have the father's permission." Before Samual had a chance to answer, the corsair wolf let the shaft fly with deadly accuracy. It struck dead center, as if a target had been painted on Samual's chest. The brown otter fell lifelessly to the ground. Joy carefully handed her daughter over to her son. Tritannus took the little bundle in his arms and before he could even react, his mother launched herself towards the wolf. Tritannus heard a scream. A scream that, from that moment forward, would haunt him for the rest of his life. With just a quick slash of his cutlass, that dreaded wolf slew his beloved mother. Joy lay dead on the floor, her blood spilling out until she was surrounded by a large crimson puddle. In a matter of mere minutes, Tri had lost both of his parents. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. All of a sudden, Tritannus felt weak and dizzy. The room around him began to spin out of control. The last thing the otter could clearly remember was hugging his little sister and glaring daggers at the wolf. Soon, two burley looking stoats walked into the room, blood staining their sabers. The vermin escorted Tritannus and his unnamed sister out of their home and into the cold night air. Then they met up with a small group of other survivors and were given orders to move out. Though he didn't want to admit it to himself, the silver otter knew where they were bound. They were forced to walk around the entire island, where the corpses of fermillier beasts lay strewn about everywhere. A single tear ran down Tritannus's cheek as he passed the mangled body of Prickle, the friendly hogwife who he had seen just moments before this whole mess began. They reached the old, rusted pirate ship by late evening. One by one, the woodlanders were chained and lead aboard the ship like cattle into a trailer. Nobeast dared make a sound as they entered the slave galley, for fear of what the pirates would do to any complainers. Suddenly, a rough paw grabbed Tri's shoulder and dragged him up to the front of the room. It was one of the stoats that had brought him here, the slave master Tri supposed. The beast was large and powerfully built, with cold, black eyes. The stoat's most prominent feature however, was a long, red scar that ran from the lower right corner of his left eye all the way down to his jaw. He was truly evil looking and the mere sight of this creature was enough to make Tri's breath catch in his throat. The stoat, who was appropriately called Scarface, noticed the fear in Tri's eyes and smiled maliciously at him. "It's a purty sight ain't it?" The stoat asked as he pawed at the scar overtaking his facial features. The young otter didn't know what to say in response, so he just gulped nervously. Tri was then chained to a bench at the very front of the slave galley, with his baby sister seated beside him. Scarface grinned wickedly at Tritannus as he fingered the long oar that lay in front of his bench. "Better get used ta the feel a that oar cully! You'll be usin' it for a long, long time. Specially since your partner here is too young ta row. But your a strong beast. I'm sure a little extra work won't kill ya." The slave master stoat then made his way to the middle of the room and straightened his posture as he prepared to make an announcement. "Listen up worms! Cause I ain't gonna say this twice. Cap'n wants ta set sail at dawn tomorrow, so be ready. Rest while you can, cause tomorrow you get your first taste of honest labor." Scarface stalked out of the room, leaving the slaves to ponder their fate in the dark of night. Well, there he was, destined to spend the rest of his life rotting away in this lousy pirate ship. The panicked whispers and sobs from the other slaves were drowned out as a sudden, terrifying thought hit Tritannus over the head like a ton of bricks. He alone was responsible for the well being of his sister. The thought nauseated Tri and he couldn't stop the tears from spilling out of his eyes as he recalled all that he had lost. Part of Tritannus wanted to give up, wanted to drown and die in his own tears. How could he possibly be expected to raise a little girl on his own? He was barely fifteen seasons old and his living situation was far from ideal. How could his mother leave him with her? Despite himself, Tritannus was angry at his mother. "She didn't have to die! She didn't have to leave me alone." The otter thought to himself as he cried. "Father had no choice, but the truth is that mom would have lived. The wolf didn't want to harm her, at least until she tried to attack him." But Tri couldn't find it in him to be angry at his mom any longer and, as much as it hurt him to admit it, nothing could be done to change the situation he was in. Tritannus would have to face the facts: both of his parents were dead and he had to do everything he could to make sure his newborn sister survived this. She would never know freedom, or any life outside of slavery. She would never see any four walls outside of this blasted galley. She would never get to know her parents. She would never even get to meet them, or grow up in the home she was born in. All that was stolen from her and she could never get it back. Tri had always been a hopeful dreamer and didn't have a strong belief in the word never. So to use it so many times in one thought truly depressed him. The young otter sighed and pulled his sleepy sister on to his lap. Tritannus couldn't help but envy her innocents. The babe had slept through the murder of her parents and now she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was sitting in a dark slave galley on a pirate ship. It was at this moment that Tritannus realized that his baby sister posessed their father's silky brown fur and bright yellow eyes. He bounced her up and down playfully on his knee and the babe laughed happily and clapped her paws. Tri smiled and pulled the babe close to his chest. "Don't you worry little 'un, no nasty vermin will ever lay a paw on you. Not if I have anything to say about it." The new big brother gasped as the realization hit him. "You never got a name did you? I mean, captain dog breath suggested we call you slave, but that wasn't very creative was it?" the otter looked down at the babe, her bright yellow eyes shining like two gemstones in the darkness. Tri spoke one word. He only needed one word. "Opal." Book 4 Oscars story Chapter 4 Beginnings part 4 In Mossflower Woods, there is a hidden valley. For many generations, this valley had not been discovered by any creatures. This was mainly because no living thing in Mossflower that had any semblance of a brain cell would ever dream of venturing into the dark forest of razor sharp thickets, which seemed to surround the lush valley like a protective scab. The only exceptions were the fearsome black birds that patrolled the gloomy forest, ready to claw out the eyes of any brave souls that dared enter. So many creatures died trying to cross through that cursed woodland that it was given the name "The Death Forest". However, these events were many seasons ago and so far gone that their memory only exists in the crumbling pages of ancient documents. But legend has it that a violent winter in Mossflower destroyed the menacing thorn forest and forced the savage black birds to migrate to a distant location. Nobeast noticed the disappearance of the Death Forest until the following Spring, as the Winter storms didn't permit anyone to leave their homes. Even though the new peaceful looking valley was a welcomed change from the terrifying sight of The Death Forest, few creatures actually settled there because they feared the territory was laced with some type of curse. But as time went on, the stigma that was associated with the valley was replaced with the need for more space as Mossflower was quickly growing in population. Besides, almost everybeast in Mossflower was too young to remember the valley's dark past anyway. It was on a sunny afternoon, In one of the small cottages that were randomly scattered throughout the valley, that a proud raccoon mother was looking down at her son. The young mother's name was Olivia and her son was to be called Oscar. Olivia looked into the light blue eyes of her son before flinching slightly, startled that somebeast had opened the door. She looked up to see her husband Krin walk into the room, not saying a word as he did so. "Close the door. I wish not for my sister to hear us." Olivia said, hugging her son closer to her body Krin nodded before he turned around and locked the door, still not saying a word as he walked towards her. Olivia sighed heavily as she saw what Krin was thinking. "You know my fate as well as you know our son's fate. I must be kept a secret from our son. He must never know about me." Krin nodded understandingly before finally saying, "Yes, your sister's getting closer to the truth. She must never know that you are a Jinstar." Olivia took in a ragged breath. "When he is 12 seasons old... tell him to run away. Far, far away. By then, he might start to show his true potential. My sister will only try to destroy that potential." "When will you leave?" Krin asked apprehensively. "I believe when the moon is high." Olivia said decisively. "I do not like it, but my sister must raise Oscar. He needs a mother figure in his life. I'm sorry dear, but that is just how things are. Oscar will know you as his father and I want you to visit him every day. But he mustn't know about me and my powers." Olivia hung her head. "The life of a Jinstar is very dangerous and I will not have my child tied up in it. Unless of course, our son possesses the power of a Jinstar himself, but only time will tell.“ She put a paw on Krin's shoulder. "Keep an eye on him. I wish for my sister not to influence him with her logical thinking." A small smile spread across her face. "But I already know he will not be under my sister's control. He shall be too strong for her." ><>< Later that night, when the entire valley was asleep, six creatures lay in wait. They were waiting for their friend to come out of her home for the last time. It was time for her to join them. Olivia was clad in dark blue robes, which cloaked her frame like a shadow as she stepped out of her little cottage. Her midnight blue cape blew out in the soft breeze and a black leather belt with a star shape buckle was around the racoons waist. Thrust inside was the traditional Jinstar blade. The weapon in question had a small black hilt covered in shiny crystal flecks that glittered in the moonlight. At the end of this expertly crafted hilt was a razor sharp blade made of a fallen star. The raccoonwife looked at the six figures standing silently in her front yard. There was a white mouse with green eyes, who possessed a small white beard and a silver walking cane with a crescent moon on top of it. Standing behind him was a hare with an axe by his side. He had a dark red tunic and a few scars criss crossing his face. Standing right next to the hare was a muscularly built mousewife with white fur, green eyes and long whight headfur. Next to the mouse was a wildcat with brown striped fur and piercing red eyes. He had on a simple black cloak with a Jinstar blade and a jewel crested rapier stuffed in the belt around his waist. The last two were Krin and Oscar. Krin was wearing a long-sleeved purple tunic with a cloak on top of it. In his arms, he carried the little raccoon who was wrapped in a soft green blanket. Olivia took a deep breath. At last it was time for her to say her final goodbye to her beloved son and husband. Krin hugged her tightly, squishing little Oscar between them in the process. Tears streamed down Olivia's face as she kissed her son's forehead. "Goodbye my little boy. You'll do great things some day. Just remember that I love you more than life itself, that's why I must leave you." As Olivia turned around to leave, the four other Jinstars in toe, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a white glowing orb, floating down from the sky like a snowflake in Winter. After it’s slow descent, the orb hovered only inches from the ground. As if this wasn't already a peculiar sight in itself, the strange orb began to shapeshift into an almost transparent form of a rat. Though this creature wasn't yet fully materialized, she had the most piercing violet eyes the racoon had ever seen. Surprisingly though, Olivia didn't seemed bothered by this turn of events… it was like she was even expecting them. Violet eyes met dark brown ones and Olivia smiled in recognition. "It's been too long Storm." The rat, apparently named Storm, took a step toward the racoonwife and held out her paw. "Indeed it has. Time to come home, Olivia." Olivia smiled slightly, the way any mother that was about to leave her child would, as two other creatures emerged from the sky the same way the rat had. There was a male warrior mouse in armor, a female mouse dressed in a red rose colored gown and the now fully materialized grey furred rat with violet colored eyes. As if looking for a way out, Olivia peered back over her shoulder. However, she was only met with the faces of the four creatures who had followed her to the clearing. Now, to anyone else, being caught in the middle of so many creatures holding weapons in a remote valley in the middle of the night would be downright terrifying. But not for Olivia. She knew these beasts well and even though their stoic facial expressions gave them the look of emotionless killers, that couldn't be farther from the truth. They were guardians, defenders of all who were threatened by darkness. They were Jinstars. And so was she. Seeing the tears glistening off Olivia's pretty eyelashes, the wildcat stepped forward and offered the racoon a handkerchief which he pulled out of his cloak. She gracefully accepted it and began to gently dab her eyes dry. The cat placed a paw on Olivia's shoulder, his expression stern but caring. "Dry your eyes child. Remember what we told you? The Outer Realm is no place for a babe. You wanted to take your solid form, come here and help create the next generation of Jinstars. That's exactly what you got to do. Now, you must let your sister care for your son and return to the Outer Realm. I'm sorry, but it's what's best for everyone. If the Dark Forces catch wind that a young Jinstar lives in these woods, your son will surely be destroyed and so will our hope of a legacy to carry out our mission." But his words were empty to Olivia. She suddenly didn't care about being a Jinstar or carrying out their stupid mission. More than anything, Olivia wanted to give her magic to someone else anyone else. She wanted to relinquish any affiliation she ever had with the Jinstars and turn her back on the creatures around her. Right then, on that cold night there was nothing Olivia wouldn't do to go home. To kiss her husband and hold baby Oscar. Olivia wanted to be there for her son: to comfort him during a thunderstorm, to witness his first words, to bandage up all the scraped knees and elbows every child receives while playing, and when the time came, help him through his first broken heart. In short, Olivia wanted to be a mother. Not watch her sister do the job for her. And that was another thing… “ Olivia's manner towards the cat suddenly shifted from sadness to anger. Unbuckling her Jinstar blade, Olivia hurled it as far away from her as possible. The racoonwife's aim was dead on as the blade sailed high above the heads of the four startled creatures behind her and embedded itself in the trunk of a tree in the entrance of the clearing. The wildcat truly looked concerned, but before he could say anything, screams erupted from the direction in which Olivia's knife had flown. Everybeast in earshot cringed at the shear pitch of the sound and immediately turned their heads to see if anyone had been hurt. Just then, three understandably terrified mice scurried into the clearing. Each huddled close to the other, horrified looks written on their faces. Unlike the Jinstars, these creatures looked… different. More average. Instead of fancy silks, beautiful fur and exotic eyes colors, these mice were wearing plain colored tunics and had pure chocolate brown fur. They were obviously just ordinary residents of the valley. However, Olivia seemed to know them. At the sight of these three strange new ommers, the racoonwife leapt forward and crushed the mice in a tight group hug. For just a fleeting moment, it seemed that the light Illuminating Olivia's eyes would never fade. "Artemis! What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked, a look of surprise on her face. Artemis, the oldest of the three mice, shook her head. "Well, we tried going to your house, but your husband said that you had left. Thank the fates we caught you. Who knows when we're going to see you again. " Another member of the mice trio cut off any further commentary from Artemis. "Yeah, especially after we almost got taken out by that blade of yours." Olivia had to stifle a chuckle as a guilty smile spread across her elegant facial features. "Sorry about that guys…" Olivia's voice trailed off as she struggled to hold her composure. "I just didn't know what else to do!" Everybeast in the clearing turned their attention to Cottontail, the tall hair, as he waved his paw and Olivia’s blade dislodged itself from the tree trunk and it flew into his grasp. The hair smiled and tossed the blade in the air before catching it skillfully. He winked at Olivia, saying, “I say miss, you’ll be needing this handy little thing if you want to jolly survive a battle, wot? The racoonwife took the weapon somewhat reluctantly. "Thanks I guess." The two mice stepped forward. "Don’t worry Olivia me, cottontail and Lyra will keep an eye on your son." It was then that Olivia turned back to her teacher, as she could not bring herself to speak another word about her son. Yin had a knowing look in his eyes. "Go out there child. Go into The Forbidden Forest. He will follow, once you go there you will be between worlds. Between life and death, you shall be. When Oscar comes to you, you shall regain your solid form once more. Now be off with you!" Yin said with a slight playful tone in his voice. Afraid to say anything that would change Yin 's mind about letting her stay with her son, Olivia walked away. She sang softly to herself, a comforting little ditty, as she entered the so called Forbidden Forest. One who shall loose leaf and sword Upon a foolish ones game With her blade a vow she'll make To slay the one Who took her family away One who's laughter shone so bright Now who's vengeful fires he hides deep inside With the will to stay alive by his side he will strive Blades of two by his side He shall avenge those who had died Upon a Winter's eve near a river of slavery Shall he find a fern leaf Who shall soften his heart And bring back a joyful spark One who lost mother and father now alone has a brother chained evermore to an oar Never to know freedom One day one day that will change When axtail and borderers sister appear To set the slaves free All upon that night Chelsea victory and fight A son with no mother and only a father One day you will run away An Enemy he will make the mother he shall find All of these paths will cross when the time is right Olivia finished her song at last. She breathed in the cool night air. She saw all of these creatures born at different times yet their destinies will forever intertwine. As a jinstar, she knew what was to come and what has already happened. She even knew all beyond The Great Sea. For was she not a Jinstar? She was, and one of the most powerful Jinstars at that. By nobeast lives forever. Olivia knew that one day she would die and then disappear, becoming just another player in the complicated game of life. She kept on walking, the brisk night wind giving an erie sound to the woodlands. The trees swayed in the darkness. The only light that shone through the thick trees was the full Moon. Her ears twitch as she heard a sound. She smiled slightly A blackbird came swooping down from the treetops above. It was not alone a score of its brethren we're right behind it. Olivia did not even flinch, she just kept on walking. The raccoon calmly put a paw up. As if stopped by some invisible force, the blackbirds hung there unable to move. Olivia spoke in a calm voice. "You will not attack me. You will go back to your nests. You shall stay there for the rest of the night." As if to comply with her request, the blackbirds were released from the invisible force. Then they all flew off, leaving the raccoon alone. Olivia spoke in a sing-song voice as she kept on walking at a steady pace. "I am the force and the force is me. Just as my sweet son will someday be." So begins the tale for our young brigadiers. Join me my friends as I spin this tale of fate. Destiny's will intertwine in each chapter will spin a different mind. Come with me, young one, let us travel this land of fate together. Because we are only at the beginning.